


A Broken Awakening

by PetildaFan



Series: P5 Redux [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: "I can't die here... I need to determine the truth..."Aka: a sixteen-year-old boy with long, waist-length brown hair and a frail, skinny posture accidentally stumbles into Mementos and has a near-death experience that changes his life forever.Set two years prior to the events of Let Him Be Gay.
Series: P5 Redux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964635
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Broken Awakening

_"So... You wish to peruse the truth."_

"AH!"

_"If you wish to continue, you must decide what the truth is to you. Do you want to uncover pre-existing truth...or decide what that is for yourself?"_

"I-I..."

_"It seems such a question is conflicting to you. Perhaps some other time-"_

"Wait! Don't go! Give me time to think!"

...

_"Very well."_

_"So what do you see as the truth? Something that should be uncovered or something for you to decide?"_

...

......

.........

"I don't care what I have to do to get it. I just want to determine what the truth is."

_"So you remain conflicted. Then it seems you're not ready-"_

"NO! Don't leave me here! Whatever you promise, I must have it!"

_"But your mind is-"_

"Shut up! I suffered for too long! I won't let people push me around anymore!"

CRACK!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

_"Now then, let us forge a contract. We are thou."_

_**"Thou are we."** _

_ "Thou shall finally discard thy past self and be reborn anew. Whether to uncover the truth..." _

_**"...or decide your own truth..."** _

_ **"...with the future unwritten, discover what the truth means to you!"  
** _ ****

With that, a mask materialized onto the boy's face. Once it was torn away, it broke into two halves. With a flash of blue/red light, two Personas materialized, one white and wielding a golden bow and one black and white with a glowing red sword. As for the boy himself, he now sported a peculiar outfit. It kept on switching between a white princely costume with a red cape and a black skin-tight outfit with dark blue stripes. But as for the boy himself, his face was torn between a calm, reassuring smile...and a more manic-looking grin.

"This power..." the boy said. "It feels like I was blessed by a god." He started laughing. "Finally! I can use this power to figure out why my mom died!" He fell to his knees as he covered his face with a single hand. "And all it had to cost was my sanity! Kill them, my Personas! Get rid of every last Shadow that stands in my way!"

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Akechi was originally going to start off with a single Persona, but his conflicting feelings over the truth caused it to split into Robin Hood and Loki.


End file.
